Mirror, Mirror
by Oliver Wood
Summary: Hermione confronts Ron on her fears that he is cheating on her, but will she live to regret it? Rated PG for mild language. Vaugley based on "Mirror, Mirror" by m2m


Hermione stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself. Her cheeks were stained red from tears, and her clothes wrinkled. She hadn't changed since yesterday, but she didn't care. It was only seven in the morning, and nobody was going to see her. Normally she'd wake up next to Ron, but not this morning. She thought of his flaming red hair, his beautiful lips. She thought of the night before, the argument they had. She thought of how if only she would have kept her mouth shut he'd still be there. He'd still be around. He wouldn't have left.  
  
She stood there, looking at herself. She remembered the words to a song she had heard on the Muggle radio that seemed to speak to her. 'If only wishes could be dreams and only dreams could come true, there would be two of us standing here in front of you,' she sang weakly, with a tear in her voice. 'Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall, you don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all. Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me and bring my baby back to me.'  
  
She walked over to the bed and flopped on it, burying her face in a pillow. She began to sob, beating her fists upon the mattress. "Why was I so stupid?" she asked herself? "Why didn't I just tell him I was wrong? Why didn't I just say 'I'm sorry'? Damn, you're such an idiot sometimes, Hermione! Such an idiot."  
  
She began to drift off into thoughts of the night before. She remembered everything that had happened. The misunderstanding, the fight, the argument-she remembered it all. She remembered Harry begging her not to attack Ron, but she did anyway. She remembered Ron leaving, her still angry, and then, realizing what had happened. She remembered it all.  
  
************************************************  
  
"I can't believe that my brother actually asked you out!" Ginny exclaimed, rather giddily, to Lavender Brown. "I mean, gosh.I didn't even realize that he was single! I haven't talked to him in forever, though."  
  
"He's not single," Lavender smiled devilishly, "he's still with that sorry excuse of a girlfriend he had. But obviously she isn't keeping him happy, so he asked me if I'd want to meet up with him in Hogsmeade tonight for a date. I'm so excited!!!"  
  
"Well, don't go getting into any trouble," Ginny said. "You know we're not supposed to go to Hogsmeade without permission from Professor McGonnagall. But, then again, my brother never really cared much for the rules. Just, don't go messing around. You know how SHE can be. She can make your life a living hell, if you know what I mean."  
  
"I know, I know. She's a huge bitch," Lavender said, "but I really like him and I'm deffinatly not going to pass up a chance to go out with him. I mean, I've been waiting on this since I first laid eyes on him! I can't just.let it pass me by! You know?" "Yeah, I know. If Harry asked me out, I'd be all over that. But he's too preoccupied with Ho, er.I mean Cho," Ginny said. The two girls cracked up.  
  
"Haha, yeah, I know Ginny. But he's a fool not to be all over you. And besides, you know that Cho will never date him! She's way too involved with that Davies guy from Ravenclaw. You know how in love she is with him."  
  
"Yeah, but.Lavender, I just want him so badly!"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Lavender said, putting her arm around Ginny to try and comfort her. She knew she had to change the subject, so she turned it back to her date. "It won't be weird for you, will it?"  
  
"What won't?" Ginny asked, clearly lost as to what Lavender was talking about.  
  
"Me dating your brother? It won't be weird to have your best friend and your older brother dating, will it?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess it will. But, I mean, I like you, and I can't stand that bitch he's with now, so I guess it's alright with me. Besides, I can't really tell you or him what to do, you know," Ginny paused. Her expression clearly exposed her unease with the situation. "I think the weirdest part will be being the only person who knows that you two are dating."  
  
"Only until he breaks up with Ms. Know-it-all," Lavender said, "then we're telling EVERYBODY."  
  
"You mean he still hasn't broken up with her??" Ginny asked, shocked.  
  
"Well, no. He's waiting for the perfect time. And I kind of think he's hoping she'll break it off with him. You know, because he not only hates confrontation but he's really afraid of her. She's a pretty good witch and she could easily turn him into a pincushion or something. And," Lavender started laughing, "she could easily beat his ass."  
  
Ginny began cracking up. "That is so very true. Out of all of my brothers, and I have quite a few, he is the biggest pansy. Hell, he's the biggest pansy I've ever met. Except for Oliver Wood, anyway."  
  
"Yes," Lavender said, a somber tone in her voice, "that was a sad day for every girl in Hogwarts. It really was."  
  
"But," Ginny said, with a smile, "you don't have to worry about him. You've got my brother, and as weird as that is for me to say, I'm really happy for you."  
  
"Thanks," Lavender said, "I'm really happy for me, too." The two girls walked off down the stone corridor, just as Hermione peaked her head around the corner. Tears were welling up in her eyes, and she was sobbing uncontrollably. Had she just heard what she thought she had? Was Ron really going to go out with Lavender? And did these two girls, both of whom she considered close friends, really hate her? She took off back toward the Gryffindor lounge, crying.  
  
As she walked down the corridor, these thoughts filled her head along with many others. What had she done to Ron for him to be unhappy about? She had done everything in her power to please him since they had gotten together in their fifth year at Hogwarts. She had been completely faithful to him. For two years they had a committed relationship and for two years they had been completely in love. Ron was her first kiss. He was her first love. He was the one who took her virginity. She had been all of this to him, too. But now she wasn't so sure. She couldn't help but to wonder if maybe he was lying to her about it all. Maybe he didn't really love her. Maybe the entire relationship was nothing but a pack of lies.  
  
As she entered the Gryffindor commons area, she saw only one person sitting in a chair: Harry. He was sitting by the fire, books askew all around him, obviously studying for transfiguration. They had a major test in there the next day, but Hermione was already prepared for it. She tried to sneak past him without him noticing, but of course, Harry knew she was there.  
  
"Hello, Hermione," he said without looking up.  
  
"Hello, Harry," she said between sobs.  
  
He looked up. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she said, "I just want to be alone."  
  
"Hermione, you know you can tell me anything," he said.  
  
"I know," she said. But she really wasn't in the mood to talk.  
  
"So what's the matter?" he asked, again.  
  
"Nothing's the matter!" she said, a bit agitated at his persistence.  
  
"Hermione, tell me what's going on. Did Draco or some of the other Slytherins do this to you? Did Pansy Parkinson tell you you're hair was kinky again?"  
  
"No," Hermione said, getting defensive. "Nothing happened. Its just allergies, that's all."  
  
"Allergies? In January? Hermione, be real. Tell me what's going on!"  
  
"NO!" she screamed. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUISNESS, HARRY? YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAVE EVERYBODY ALL THE TIME! YOU'RE NOT A STUPID SUPER HERO!"  
  
"Fine," he said, obviously very hurt. After all, all he had tried to do was help out one of his two best friends. "Whatever, Hermione. But if you need to talk, I'm here."  
  
"Fine," she said, starting up the stairs. Then, she stopped, turned around, and ran back down the stairs, crying her eyes out, straight into Harry's arms. "Oh, Harry, its over!"  
  
"What is," he said, in a state of numb shock. He wasn't sure what to do, exactly. He'd never seen Hermione like this.  
  
"Me and Ron! We're over! He's going to break it off with me for Lavender Brown!!"  
  
"What?" Harry was totally confused. Ron didn't even like Lavender being around him, much less would he date her. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I heard Ginny and Lavender talking about it in the hall earlier! They said that I was a know-it-all and a bitch and that the only reason he hasn't broken it off with me yet is because he's afraid of me! They said I don't make him happy!"  
  
"Oh, come now, Hermione, you know that's rubbish. You make Ron happier than anything else in the world. When he's around you, he lights up. You make him so happy that it's not even funny."  
  
"So what are you saying? I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind?"  
  
"Yeah, Hermione, pretty much. You should know better than to listen to such gossip. I wonder why they would even say things like that?"  
  
"BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!" she cried.  
  
"Hermione, it is not!!"  
  
"How do you know? How do you know that he's not some cheating bastard who doesn't have enough guts to break it off with me and how do you know that they're not just a couple of gossiping whores who would gladly steal another woman's man?" she began ranting.  
  
"Because I know them and I know Ron! Hermione, you know that Ginny wouldn't say things like that about you, and you know that she wouldn't allow Ron to cheat on you. And you know that Ron would never cheat on you, anyway. Ron is so in love with you that it isn't even funny. He loves you, Hermione. He wouldn't cheat on you. Only an idiot would think that."  
  
"Harry, its true. I'm telling you, they were dead serious. They said that he is going to Hogsmeade with her tonight and that he's breaking up with me for her. It's over. Two years of my life with him, and he's just wanting to throw it away for some cheap floozy"  
  
"Well," Harry said, "I wouldn't call Lavender a cheap floozy. I took her to the Valentine's Day Dance last year and she cost me a lot of money, you know, for the pre-dance date we had in Hogsmeade and then the flowers and the candy and everything. She's not cheap."  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione exclaimed. Tears began running down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione. You're right, cheap floozy."  
  
"Oh, Harry, what should I do?"  
  
"Well," he said, thinking for a moment, "why don't you talk to Ron about it."  
  
"Oh, how silly of me! I can't believe I didn't think of that right away."  
  
"It's okay, you were emotional. Nobody makes sense when they're emotional."  
  
"Well, where is he, Harry? Where is he?"  
  
"Well," Harry said, pausing. He knew the truth wasn't the best answer. He had no idea where Ron was. "I don't really know, Hermione."  
  
"What?? He didn't even tell you where he was going?? He must be with that bitch Lavender!"  
  
"Now Hermione, I'm sure there is a perfectly logical explanation as to where he is. He's probably practicing on the Quidditch field or in the library studying."  
  
"Since when has Ron ever studied?" Hermione screamed at Harry, who knew that she was right; Ron didn't study. "And it's too cold for Quidditch. Professor McGonnagall has banned Gryffindor from practicing this week, you know that!"  
  
"I know," Harry said. He was running out of ideas. Hermione was really upset, and he didn't know where Ron was or how to fix this. "How about you just wait for him to get back, I'm sure he'll explain everything to you."  
  
"You're right," she said. Finally some progress, Harry thought. "And if I just wait here for him, I can kick his arse when he gets back!" "Well, not exactly the decision I hoped you'd come to, but, alright," Harry said. "But if you don't mind, I'm really tired. I'm going to go upstairs and get to bed. That is, if you're sure you're alright."  
  
"I'm fine, Harry," she said with a smile. "This is between me and Ron now. Thanks for everything. You've been great." She wrapped her arms tightly around him.  
  
"Right," Harry said, very uncomfortable. He really didn't want to be there when Ron got back from wherever he was. "Well, goodnight, then."  
  
"Goodnight, Harry."  
  
******************************************  
  
It was late, about midnight, when Ron finally came sneaking into the Gryffindor commons area. The moon shone brightly onto the chairs, casting eerie shadows upon the walls. Ron tried to be quiet, because he really didn't want to wake anybody up. He knew that he could get in a lot of trouble for being out that late, but he also knew that he could get in a lot more trouble if he was caught sleeping in Hermione's dormitory. Ever since she had been made Head Girl, she had gotten her own private dormitory. He had enjoyed that very much. He loved waking up next to Hermione.  
  
He walked up the stairs, quietly, as not to wake any of the girls in the dormitories on his way up. A stair would creak here and there, but nothing that should wake anybody, he thought. The stairs of Hogwarts creaked often, and most of the students were so used to the eerie noises that they slept right through them. He opened the door to Hermione's room and walked over to her bed. He undressed, pulled the curtain back from the bed, preparing to crawl in next to his sweetheart. But instead, he found nobody in the bed, and was hit upside the head with a pillow.  
  
"You bastard," he heard Hermione say in a rather loud, angry whisper, but he was too stunned to reply. "How could you?"  
  
"How could I what?" He asked, still stunned. He was lying on the bed, collapsed, completely stunned at his girlfriend's actions. "Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
"You don't think I know, but I do! I know EVERYTHING!"  
  
Ron suddenly figured out what Hermione was talking about. "Baby, let me explain!"  
  
"Explain what, Ron? What's to explain? Are you going to try and defend yourself? Did you think that I wouldn't be upset with you, is that it? Did you think I'd understand??"  
  
"Well," he began, "actually I didn't think it would be this big of a deal, no."  
  
"NOT A BIG DEAL??" Hermione shrieked. "NOT A BIG DEAL??"  
  
"Hermione, be quiet!" Ron said in a hushed voice, "you'll wake the entire school!"  
  
"Ronald Weasley, how could you? How could you do something like this! I gave you two years of my life. I gave you the one thing that I can never have back and you go and betray me like this! How could you??"  
  
"Betray you? How did I betray you? I only broke a few rules."  
  
"A FEW RULES?" Hermione said with disgust, "Ron, you broke every rule that is sacred in a relationship."  
  
"I didn't know I broke any relationship rules," Ron said, puzzled. "I guess I should have told you, huh?"  
  
"You guess? You guess you should have told me? You inconsiderate prick, of course you should have told me! You should have told me everything, you bloody bastard! Sneaking off to Hogsmeade with-"  
  
"Now Hermione, I had a very good reason for being in Hogsmeade tonight," Ron said, kind of surprised she knew anything of this. Lavender must have been running her mouth to Ginny, again, he thought. And he knew Ginny told Hermione everything. Stupid little sister, he thought.  
  
"I hardly consider Lavender Brown to be a good excuse," Hermione said with even more disdain.  
  
"I thought you liked Lavender?" Ron asked, shocked at her behavior.  
  
"Like Lavender? You thought I LIKED Lavender? How can I like the bloody bitch who is stealing the love of my life from me, huh?"  
  
"What? What are you talking about, Hermione? Lavender isn't stealing me from you. What ARE you talking about?"  
  
"Oh don't act so innocent, Ron. What were you going to do, take her off to Hogsmeade and then keep on going out with me, hoping that I wouldn't find out? Is that it?"  
  
"Well, that's what I was hoping for," Ron said, "but I really just thought you'd be upset that I was breaking school rules, not that I was with Lavender."  
  
"Oh, you didn't think I'd be upset that you were off cheating on me with Lavender, is that it?" Hermione asked, totally angered with him.  
  
"What?" Ron said, shocked as could be. "What the hell? Hermione, I'm not cheating on you, and certainly not with Lavender!"  
  
"Oh don't lie about it, Ron! I heard Ginny saying that her brother was going to break up with that sorry bitch for Lavender and that he was taking her to Hogsmeade tonight for a date! I heard it!"  
  
"Ugh, Ginny," Ron said, more to himself than to Hermione. "Honey, I wasn't taking Lavender on a date, and I certainly wasn't cheating on you."  
  
"Well what were you doing, then, huh?" Hermione asked, crying her eyes out by now. She realized the relationship was over. She couldn't even trust him to tell the truth anymore.  
  
"I was taking her to Hogsmeade through the secret passages that were marked on that map that the twins gave Harry. I didn't want her to get lost in the tunnels! She was going on a date with Fred, not me!"  
  
"Oh, like I'm supposed to believe that load of crap," Hermione said, though part of her knew that he wasn't lying. "I can't even trust you anymore, Ron. You're an inconsiderate bastard who should burn in hell by all accounts! I hate you, Ron Weasley, I hate you!"  
  
"Hermione, dammit, it's the truth! I took her to Hogsmeade so that she could go on a date with Fred. He's going to break up with Angelina for her!"  
  
"What? You mean, you weren't cheating on me?"  
  
"No, I wasn't," Ron said. "I can't believe you don't trust me."  
  
Hermione knew she had really messed up. She could see the look of hurt in her boyfriend's eyes, and she knew now in her gut that he wasn't lying. He had really been taking Lavender to Hogsmeade to see Fred. He wasn't cheating on her. He did still love her. He was still in love with her.  
  
"Oh, Ron," she said, walking closer to him, "I'm so sorry. I-"  
  
"Don't touch me," he said.  
  
"What?" she said hurt, backing away.  
  
"You heard me," he said, backing away toward the door. "I said don't touch me."  
  
"But Ron, I-"  
  
"I can't believe you, Hermione. I can't believe that you would think that I would ever, EVER cheat on you. I can't believe that you would think that I was low enough to even look at another girl. I can't believe you don't trust me. I can't believe you would even get a thought like that into your head! The things you said to me tonight.Hermione, I'm not sure I can ever forgive you. Hermione.I just."  
  
"Ron, please," she said, beginning to cry, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He just gave her a blank stare. "Ron, I love you."  
  
"But you don't trust me, Hermione!" he said, frustrated. "You don't trust me at all! That's evident tonight. And if you loved me, you'd trust me. I can't believe you would think that of me. I can't believe what you said. You really hurt me tonight, and I just.I can't. Hermione-no. Hermione."  
  
"What are you saying, Ron? Are you saying-"  
  
"It's over, Hermione. It's over. We're over. We're done. I can't be with somebody who doesn't trust me. I can't be with somebody who would jump to conclusions about things like that. I can't be with somebody who wouldn't even give me the benefit of the doubt! Hermione, I just can't do it. This isn't the first time you've put me on the spot like this. Every single time something happens, every time I'm a little late or I don't show up, you think that I'm off doing something wrong or I'm off doing something that will hurt you."  
  
"Ron, please!" She begged. "Please, Ron, please don't."  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said, backing out of the dormitory, "it's over." And he walked out, closed the door, and walked down the stairs. Hermione cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
Hermione got up and walked over to the mirror. She looked at herself in the mirror and began singing weakly again. "I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind, to say the kind of things I said last night. Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall, you don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all. Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me and bring my baby back to me. If only wishes could be dreams and all my dreams could come true, there would be two of us standing here in front of you. If you could show me that someone that I used to be; bring back my baby and me."  
  
A knock at the door interrupted her. "Come in," she said, between the tears.  
  
"Hermione," Lavender said, "you better hurry. We have transfiguration in ten minuets and that big test is today. You don't want to miss that."  
  
"Thanks, Lavender," Hermione said. She turned back to the mirror, tears still falling from her eyes. "Mirror, mirror, lie to me; show me what I want to see. Mirror, mirror, lie to me." 


End file.
